


[Podfic] Auburn Hours

by GreenestGreen (Zion4th)



Series: Violet Nights Podfic [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Developing Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Workplace, tatoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zion4th/pseuds/GreenestGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin learns many new things about Ori. It's a journey of discovery he welcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Auburn Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auburn Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771882) by [FunkyinFishnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet). 



Length: 12 min 45 sec

Download mp3 (audiofic archive): [Link (12,50 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/auburn-hours) (audiofic seems to be broken at the moment, sorry...)

Download mp3 (Sendspace): [Link (11.67 MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/qet0no)

or on Tumblr: [GreenestGreen](http://greenestgreenyouveeverseen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
